


A Kiss From Death

by mel8



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grim Reapers, Humaneverboy else, Humans, M/M, ReaperLoki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel8/pseuds/mel8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wisps of steam dance in swirls above a fresh cup of Earl Grey. Pale hands cover the cup to soak up some warmth while the owner of the hands takes shelter from the December rain. Still cold but not cold enough for the water to freeze over to create unique little snowflakes to float down and cover everything in a sheet of white.</p>
<p>He sits in the back corner, alone at a small table in the crowded coffee shop that others have chosen to wait in as well. To others it seems like the lone individual is staring intently into his drink as if it holds all the answers, but he is subtly observing everyone else around him. Always having enjoyed people watching, trying to figure out their life's stories by the little clues that they carry on their person. Making a sort of game out of it to help pass the time.</p>
<p>However, there is one person that his emerald eyes hone in on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss From Death

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to god, got the idea while making myself a cup of tea.
> 
> And thanks so much to sumi for taking time out of your busy schedule to edit over my mistakes.

Wisps of steam dance in swirls above a fresh cup of Earl Grey. Pale hands cover the cup to soak up some warmth while the owner of the hands takes shelter from the December rain. Still cold but not cold enough for the water to freeze over to create unique little snowflakes to float down and cover everything in a sheet of white.

He sits in the back corner, alone at a small table in the crowded coffee shop that others have chosen to wait in as well. To others it seems like the lone individual is staring intently into his drink as if it holds all the answers, but he is subtly observing everyone else around him. Always having enjoyed people watching, trying to figure out their life's stories by the little clues that they carry on their person. Making a sort of game out of it to help pass the time.

However, there is one person that his emerald eyes hone in on...

The barista is a young man with short, pale blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that hold such warmth it causes everyone around the blonde to smile regardless of what mood they're in. A physique that shows years of training with muscles that could easily rip his flimsy cotton white tee if he flexed just so. Broad shoulders so wide they could probably carry the whole world on them with room to spare, and an incredibly thin waist that women would kill for. This strong body was held up by equally strong legs that seemed to go on for miles.

The blonde was gorgeous even in such a bland uniform – consisting of a simple white shirt over khakis and a black apron to keep him clean. A small, well-kept metal name tag on his chest said one word.

'Steve'.

Steven Grant Rogers is the newest human that Loki has been assigned. A single swish of his pale fingers and the brunette can read the man's entire life history. From the moment of his birth to his death and everything in between. The latter being the reason that Loki watches over the young man for the moment.

Loki can't help but think it such a waste that a specimen such as Steve Rogers has the misfortune of being on his list, but Loki's job doesn't involve pity. As a grim reaper there is no room for personal opinions or emotions, those tend to make a mess.

Loki is so focused on reading the information on Steve that he hadn't realized how long he'd been staring. It’s no surprise that he’s caught the attention of the man he has been staring at. His pale blue eyes clash against the sharp green of Loki's, and he shoots the barista a coy smile with a flirtatious wink. This earns him a shy smile on a tomato red face...how adorable.

Well, no time like the present.

The brunette stands, abandoning his untouched tea; he doesn't need to eat or drink but keeping up appearance can be such a hassle sometimes. His long legs shorten the distance between the two men, and he finds himself standing face to face with Steve, which allows the man to get a better look at his new company.

Loki has long, sleek black hair that whispered against his shoulders. The contrast highlights his alabaster skin, but it gives off an ethereal beauty that attracts all genders. His black tailored suit hugs his lithe form and the splash of color from his green scarf complements his eyes – they were the most stunning shade of green, they must be a unique color all on their own. Though Loki is quite tall, his slim form can be easily swallowed by someone as large as Steve Rogers. And with the way Loki carried himself over, it seemed that he was daring the larger of the two to try.

"Well hello, handsome." Loki greets as he leans over the counter in an attempt to seem casual.

"I should be the one telling you that." Steve banters.

Loki tuts and shakes his finger, "You give yourself little credit. Obviously you don't see what I see, and I would love to tell you what else I see when your shift ends."

"I've seen you in here for the last few days," Those piercing blue eyes stare back, trying to solve the enigma that has appeared before him, "I've also noticed that you're always staring at me whenever you think I'm not looking." For a moment Loki tenses, thinking that he has approached the wrong way until the large man speaks again.

"Took you long enough to say something," Steve returns his own flirtatious smile, "I get off in five, let me go change and we can get out of here."

As Loki watches the retreating back, he can't help but feel a twinge of guilt. No matter how long he's been doing this, the next part is never easy. And technically, he wasn't lying. He really does have other things to tell Steve, which would be done best in a more secluded place where they wouldn't cause a scene. Loki remembers how one man had punched him in the face and broke his nose. Another when a woman sprayed him in the face with mace...ouch. He may not be human but he can still feel pain.

All part of the job, he thinks to himself. He let's out a long and tired sigh.

Everyone who makes it onto Loki's list is notified three days ahead of time when they will pass away so that they are given the chance to build up a case whether they should continue on with the living... or not. The grim reaper sticks close by so he doesn't miss a thing, and with no need for nourishment or other bodily functions, it makes it easy.

A tap on his shoulder announces Steve's return.

"Sorry for making you wait." He gives his signature poster boy smile which Loki returns. His green eyes give Steve a once over, noticing the deep blue wool coat while atop his head a red toboggan decorated with a single white star covers his blonde hair. His hands are shielded from the cold by matching red gloves that also each carried a single white star.

"No need to apologize. I came today with the intentions of speaking with you and I can't leave until I do," Again with the half-truths, "Shall we take our coffees to go as we take a walk through the park? It seems the rain has passed."

"That sounds like a great idea," Steve flashes that award winning smile again, "Let me just grab your coat for you..." He turns his head this way and that trying to locate Loki's coat so they can be off.

"It's pointless to search for it since I didn't bring one. I've never been bothered by the cold so I don't wear one often." The dark haired man explains. Another quirky trait of the grim reaper.

Steve flashes a look of concern to the smaller man, which is understandable. How can a body of skin and bones be able to protect itself from the harsh elements? Loki just waves him off by stating that his coffee can keep his hands warm, and now only needs a warm body to keep the rest of him safe from the December weather. That earns him an endearing laugh as Steve pulls Loki into his side.

They leave the small shop with their drinks in hand, entering the crisp winter air. The chill Steve tinted Steve’s fair complexion with bits of red on his cheeks and nose, while Loki remains completely untouched. The pair was content to walk in silence with the passing of cars to add background noise, along with the chatter of strangers passing them by.

As they continue walking, they get further and further away from the hustle and bustle of the busy city, and enter the standstill and tranquility of the local park. Concrete and metal are replaced with the luscious colors of red, yellow, and brown from the trees overhead. From the rainstorm earlier, everything is sprinkled with droplets that glimmer as the sun’s rays peek through the clouds, giving the surroundings a magical feel straight out of a picture book.

They admire the scenery for a while, but it is then that Steve realizes that he has yet to get the stranger's name. He voices as much to his companion.

"Ah, where are my manners?" Loki extends his hand, "I'm Loki."

Steve returns the handshake, "Nice to meet you, Loki. Tell me a bit about yourself."

Loki's smile tightens for a fraction of a second, "That I was destined to meet you."

The blonde huffs out a laugh, "You did mention that you had something more to say to me."

Through the years the grim reaper has learned to cope with the heavy responsibility of his task, but that doesn't mean he's killed off his emotions completely. And as those trusting eyes stare into Loki's own, there is nothing he wishes for more than to not be the one to tell Steve that life as he knows it is coming to an end. A soul as pure as this one should not be dealt with the cards that he has been given, but the humans have it right about life not being fair.

He releases a long sigh before he begins.

"You're going to die soon."

Loki decides not to mince words, the outcome is not going to be pretty so might as well get this over with. He watches Steve closely for any reaction, good or bad. Most who receive this sort of news either laugh it off, thinking it as a joke or retaliate out of fear.

"Haha..." Steve laughs awkwardly as his eyes shift around in search for people nearby in hope of escape. Between the cold weather and recent downpour the park is completely deserted of life.

Humans have adapted to respond to a situation with either fight or flight, and it looks like this human has chosen flight. He quickly turns his back to Loki and is soon running back in the direction they entered together, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

The grim reaper groans at the turn of events before he teleports in front of the human trying to escape. Loki has found it to be more effective and quicker to resolve if he shows rather than explains.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph!" Steve exclaimed at the sudden appearance of the man he believes is about to kill him. Stopping dead in his tracks to stop himself from running into Loki while his mind continues to race to try to come up with an explanation at how the lithe man could appear out of thin air, "Did you put something in my drink while I wasn't looking?"

"Oh, please," Loki rolls his eyes at the accusation, "I'm not here to kill you," he looks into Steve's eyes, trying to convey sincerity that he means no harm, "That's not up to me."

That last sentence did not help to wipe away any caution, as Steve lifts his hands with the palms facing towards Loki in a non-threatening stance, licking his dry lips out of anxiety, "Please, I don't want any trouble."

"And I'm not here to cause trouble," Loki straightens himself with his hands behind his back, the picture of composure, "I'm a grim reaper."

"You're a 'grim reaper'?" Steve repeats disbelievingly, still in his defensive pose ready for an attack that will not come.

"Yes," Loki answers as serious as death, thinking to himself that this used to be so much easier when people were more superstitious and he didn't have to be looked at like he was a lunatic, "I'm here to tell you that you have three days until you pass on."

"Message received. Can you let me pass quietly and I won't report you to the cops." The human snaps at the reaper, his patience wearing thin at listening to a sick joke from an incredibly good looking crazy man. Why did he follow this weirdo to a spot where he can't call for help? Now he'll be all over the news the next day as a shining example not to go with strangers.

Loki slumps slightly at how poorly things are going. But he is grateful that things haven't gone in a more violent direction.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. I am to remain beside you at all times for the remainder of these three days as you-"

So much for things staying civil – he dodges a large red fist aimed directly for his face.

"You're seriously out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you stalk me for three days just so you can kill me!" Steve raises his fists again in order to defend himself from the threat before him.

Before Steve can attack Loki again, he snaps his long fingers and glowing chains appear out of thin air, snaking their way up the muscled body around his arms and legs to immobilize Steve. As the man struggles against his bonds, Loki straightens his suit to get rid of any wrinkles and runs a hand through his long black locks. Loki has always been a vain creature.

"What the hell, man?! What did you slip me?! Let me go!" Steve yells as he continues to struggle in vain, but Loki ignores his cries.

"Now, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me..." He gives his captive an annoyed look, "I will spend the next three days closely by your side as you build up a case for whether your life can cause a big enough impact to change your fate. I am not allowed to assist you, only to observe from the sidelines."

He is met with an angry glare from the bound man, but Steve takes a breath to calm himself so as not be ruled over by his anger. Once some of the tension is released from his shoulders, he addresses Loki.

"Look, I'm sure you don't want to hurt me. If you let me go I can get you some help, okay?" Still believing he's talking to a mad man, Steve talks in a soothing tone to try and reason to his captor.

Loki's patience is running short, and with time against them it cannot be wasted trying to gently convince Steve the truth. A cold splash of reality, no matter how warped, will make things run more smoothly.

"Your name is Steven Grant Rogers. Born to Joseph and Sarah Rogers, July 4th, 1980 in New York, New York. Your father and mother died in your early childhood, then shortly afterwards you were sent to a Catholic orphanage until you reached adulthood." The reaper reads off the basic information from the pages that only his green eyes can see. Looking up from the pages, he sees that Steve has stopped struggling, but is now a sickly pale color. The flush from his exertion has drained away for it to be replaced with cold fear.

"S-so you've done some digging on me." Steve stutters from the icy air seeping into his bones, or from the discomfort at this stranger knowing this about him.

"No, this information came along once you were assigned to me so that I can have a general idea of who you are," To prove his point Loki reads on, moving to the section that isn't general knowledge, "You were always a rambunctious child, even though you were sickly and small for your age, sticking your nose into places it shouldn't be because even at a young age you've had a deep sense of justice. I believe you described it as you 'don't like bullies'? Even going as far as joining the army to defend the little guy when you grew up big and strong."

A dark brow is raised, daring the larger man to deny the truth. Glad for the silence, Loki reads on, "Through all those years in the orphanage, you met one other child you could call a friend, one James Buchanan Barnes. If fact, he became more than a friend before he was adopted, correct?

Eyes widen in shock as little pants escape from the blonde’s parted lips. The small puffs of smoke give away the current temperature, Steve himself looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Who are you?" Steve asks as he struggles once again as panic courses through his veins, "How do you know this?"

A calm sets in as Loki gets down to business, always the professional. He straightens his back to loom over the human, giving off the air of power that only beings centuries old can wield. As the shadows cast over his sharp features and dark suit, he bends over just slightly to be directly at eye level to Steve before he speaks.

"I told you. My name is Loki, and I'm a grim reaper."

**Author's Note:**

> Although I already have an idea how I want this to go, I'm still open to ideas.


End file.
